


Unrealistic Scenario

by MystiqueMicah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkness, F/M, I just wanted to write, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Ocean, Starry Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiqueMicah/pseuds/MystiqueMicah
Summary: Some dumb shit I wrote with me as a self insert.
Kudos: 1





	Unrealistic Scenario

“Unrealistic Scenario”

I place my foot a top the many rocks in-front of me. I stood in my usual arrogant stance: arms behind my back, staring stoically at what was in front of me. In this case, the black, starry abyss of the night with the slightest hint of ocean. The smell was all to familiar; sea salt and fish. Thinking about it now, what else should I expect. 

Before I could be anymore stoic at the night, I hear a car pull up at my location; the sound was slightly loader then all the rushing cars behind me. The vehicle was a 1998...1994...I don’t know anything about cars, it was a grey box car that most people of my age had. A woman stepped out of the car and approached me. She had a big, black camera in here hands...best not shorten that one down. I looked over my shoulder and smiled “Hello there.” I said as my eyebrows raised slightly. She smiled back. “I see you’re in your special stance of superiority.” She said as she stood next to me. I gave a small look and took my foot off my rock pedestal, putting my hands in my pockets. 

“I appreciate you coming out here. Hope I’m not interrupting your sleep schedule.” 

“Please, we got one week til’ we’re out of high school. I’m ready to start living again.”She took her camera and snapped a few shots upwards at the sky. “It’s beautiful tonight.” I look upwards at the star plastered sky and take it all in. Its sprinkled completely with stars big and small. If you look closely, you can see the Little Dipper constellation. This sky is something I don’t see once in a blue moon, which makes it extra amazing. “Indeed.” I say with a big smile on my face and a gleam in my eye. She puts here camera down and sighs. “It’s always great to see nature at its finest and not so obscured.” She says as she looks at me for just a second. “Absolutely. It’s one of my favorite things to do, and I don’t even do it that often.” 

We stand in silence for a moment as I continue to look at the scene I’m in. I pull a small speaker out of my jacket pocket. “Mind if I play some tunes?” 

“Do you always care a speaker with you at all times?” She says sarcastically. “No, I’ve just been waiting for this moment ever since I was a small boy.” I say with a chuckle. She chuckles too, giving me a small nod. I turn on my speaker and play a random ass song from my playlist titled “Starry Night.” 

We stand in silence again as she continues to snap pictures of the light in the dark. “Can I ask you a question?” She asks, looking to me. I snap out of my trance and stare at her. “Shoot.”

“How would you say the last 4 years have been for you?” I looked down for a moment and contemplate my answer, stroking my chin because as established before: I’m very arrogant. “These past 4 years have been the most difficult years of my entire life. These years tested me to my limit; I went from hardship to hardship, struggle to struggle, crying to even more crying...but I wouldn’t change a thing about them. They made me who I am today: the best version of myself. I’m extremely thankful for that...I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She was silent for a moment. She cracked a small smile. “That’s a beautiful answer.” 


End file.
